High
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Roxas, Demyx, and Axel experiment with an interesting gift they receive in Wonderland. Language and Drug use.


"Hey Axel," Demyx walked into the pyromaniac's room, without knocking, as always, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing. I'm so fucking bored I could listen to Xemnas explain the power of Nothing to me..."

Demyx shivered. "Ugh..."

"Okay, yeah...maybe not _that_ bored..."

"Well, why don't we find our buddy Roxas and take off?"

"Huh..."

"What?"

"I'm in utter shock..."

Demyx looked worried. "Why?"

"Because _you_ actually had a _good idea_!"

Demyx rolled his eyes.

It didn't take them long to find Roxas, mostly because the little blonde had been looking for them.

"Oh," He laughed upon stumbling upon the two coincidentally, "I'd just been looking for you."

"Funny because we were just-"

"Yeah yeah coincidental shit blah blah," Axel interrupted, "Anyway, I'm bored as shit and you're coming with us to find something to do, got it memorized?"

Roxas soaked all of that in and nodded, rolling his eyes. "You could have at least had the decency and respect to ask me."

"Now Roxie," Axel condescended, "We all know that I'm not very decent."

Roxas frowned. "My name is Roxas, not-"

Axel once again interrupted, "Save the chat for when we get there, honey bunches." He turned to Demyx, "You decide where we go."

"Really?" Roxas and Demyx asked at the same time, but in different tones.

"Yeah, why not? He may be slow, but he knows how to have fun."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Demyx asked.

"See what I mean?" Axel laughed to Roxas, who indeed laughed.

Demyx decided to laugh too as he opened a portal.

Axel frowned upon discovering where the blonde sitarist had taken them. "Wonderland?"

"Yeah." Demyx confirmed, a proud smirk on his face.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Well, Ax said he was bored, so...no one's ever bored here, am I right?"

"Whatever." Axel rolled his cat-like green eyes, "If I get bored, I'm ditching you."

"I love you too, Axel."

"Mmhmm." Roxas nodded at Demyx's comment. Axel wasn't exactly the most pleasant person. He has tendencies to often be an ass.

They came across a cat upon walking through something that might be a forest. It was a normal-looking cat, until it grinned. It was indeed the weirdest smile, weirder than _Vexen's_, and Axel raised one of his tiny eyebrows at it.

Demyx shrieked and grabbed onto Roxas, "It's the face of Satan...SATAN-CAT!"

"Demyx stop being a dumbass." Axel ordered as he turned back to the cat and got a tad bit closer. "Why the fuck are you smiling at me like a rapist?"

"You needn't worry about me, red-haired one." The cat chuckled, "But I must warn you: you will receive a gift, one that makes you weary but fun." And with that the cat disappeared.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Troll." He looked back to his other friends, "C'mon blondies. Let's keep going."

They kept on until coming across a man. He was short and fat, and he wore a hat (oh great, they got me rhyming). Axel really wanted to keep walking, but this man was completely blocking the way. He was standing between two narrow trees, and why should Axel have to walk around?

"Move it, please." Axel ordered flatly.

"Certainly," the man complied, "But I have something to give you, for causing you trouble."

Again, Axel found his eyebrow raised as the man handed him a bag. There was a generous supply of mushrooms in it, they were yellow and purple with red specks.

"The fuck is this?" Axel asked.

"They're for eating." The man commented, "Enjoy."

Axel looked down at the bag in his hand, and looked up to ask the man another question...but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Axel asked, turning to the other two.

"I dunno...there was some lint in Roxas' hair and I was pulling it out. Did you see where he went Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Oh...well...what do we do with these?" Axel asked, showing the bag to explain what he was talking about.

"I'unno." Roxas said, "Didn't he say to eat them?"

"NO!" Demyx screeched, making the other two jump and Axel almost dropped the bag.

"The fuck is your problem?" Axel asked, rubbing his poor ears.

"Didn't you hear what that molester-satan-cat said? 'You will receive a gift, one that makes you weary but fun.' We can't trust anything anyone gives us, or it'll make us weary and fun!"

"How come you can remember that, but you can't remember your notes for the Superior?" Roxas questioned.

"Because _this_ is important!" Demyx reminded.

"Demyx, you can't trust anything anyone gives you in Wonderland. All these people care about are drugs and birthdays." Axel looked at the bag.

"Which probably means those are drugs." Demyx countered.

"They're _mushrooms_ you tard." Axel stated, "They're _plants_."

"Demyx might have a point. After all, Marijuana is a plant." Roxas said.

"Please, I know drugs better than _anyone_ in the Organization...except maybe Saix...and Vexen...but I'm for damn sure that these are not drugs."

"And besides," Roxas actually thought about it, "Mushrooms are not _plants_...they're fungi."

"And I'm a fun guy, so why not?"

Demyx laughed. "Oh, I get it!"

"Seriously Axel, you know you shouldn't be doing this." Roxas warned.

Axel grinned. "Uh oh...I'm opening the bag..."

"Axel!" Demyx cried.

"I'm taking a mushroom out of the bag..."

"No!" Roxas yelled.

"The mushroom is getting _closer_ and _closer_ to my mouth..."

"AXEL!" The two blondes yelled at the same time.

Axel popped the mushroom into his mouth.

Roxas sighed and Demyx pouted.

"Hey...this is actually kind of...good." He said taking out another one.

"Really? A mushroom?" Demyx rose up from the stump he was seated on while pouting, "Could I try one?"

"Demyx! Are you kidding me?"

"It looks good..." Demyx shrugged sheepishly and took a mushroom.

"You guys..."

"Roxas, stop being a little bitch and just give into the peer pressure." Axel said, shoving a mushroom closer toward the small blonde's direction.

Roxas stared at the mushroom, then at the two of them having fun. He sighed. "Gimmie the damn mushroom..."

"Yay!" Demyx cheered.

(5 Minutes Later...)

The three lay sprawled out on the grassy forest ground, an empty bag between Axel and Demyx.

Roxas hummed a song and saw unicorns dancing on his shut eyelids.

Axel saw little cartoons running in the blades of grass, and he tried to catch them with his hands.

Demyx kept swinging his legs up into the air, hoping that the butterfly-bird above him would see them and fly him away.

_ I don't give a fuck about anything that you're telling me  
'cause right now it's all  
irrelevant  
I'm so high I won't  
remember it  
and I wish that this could last forever...  
or maybe one night is even better..._

Roxas frowned, sitting up. "Axel! Demyx! What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Axel ordered, "The little fraggles in the grass will run away if it's too loud!"

"Don't make the butterbird fly away, Roxas..."

"Don't you see? There's a minotaur right there!" Roxas warned.

Axel sat up and looked. "Is it the one with the unicorn body and six arms?"

"Yeah!"

Demyx then sat up. "I think he's beautiful."

"We have to run away before he sees us! Or else he'll take his ax-arrow-swords and kill us!" Roxas again warned.

"But he's so pretty..." Demyx complained.

"Come on!" Axel got up, "He still doesn't see us. Maybe if we run away as fast as we can...he'll disappear."

The other two got up.

Then they dashed for it.

_High High High High High High High  
Everything's high high high high high high high  
Everything's high high high high high high high  
It's time to go, it's time to go, it's time to go, it's time to go  
It's time to go, go_

"Is he chasing us?" after some time, Demyx found himself asking.

"I dunno..." Axel answered, "I dunno Mr. Button-man! I didn't mean to take your coconut milk I was just really thirsty-"

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I'll turn around and check to see if-SHIT!" Axel tripped over Demyx, who was kneeling in the flowers.

"Demyx! What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"The fraggles...they've formed an army of 10,000 men..."

"WHAT?" Axel asked, pulling the chrysanthemum petals out of his hair. "Dammit! I tried to stop them!"

"No time!" Roxas yelled, "We have to go back to the Was that Never World and warn Mansex!"

"We can't! The butterbird saw evertything! If Snamex finds out about us being here, he'll heads our sever for sure!"

"Would you two stop worrying?" Axel asked, "We need to keep running! The fraggles are only three inches tall, it'll take them months to get to us!"

"Right! Keep running!" Demyx said, "Run, run away!"

"I'm right behind you, Demyx!" Roxas called, trying to keep up with the sitarist. Demyx is a very fast runner, so it wasn't easy.

But Axel is fastest of all of them, and he dashed ahead, not once looking back except to see if the minotaur was still after them.

_High High High High High High High  
Everything's high high high high high high high  
Everything's high high high high high high high  
It's time to go, it's time to go, it's time to go, it's time to go  
It's time to go, go_

Axel suddenly stopped abruptly, Demyx smashing into his back eventually and Roxas doing the same to Demyx.

They were at a cliff.

Axel turned. "Well...this is it..."

"The fraggles haven't caught us yet..." Roxas assured, "There's still hope..."

"No...they built...CATAPAULTS!?" Demyx screamed. "They'll be here in...in..."

Axel got on his knees. "This is it."

Roxas and Demyx did the same.

"We surrender..." Roxas whispered, tears in his eyes.

Axel clenched his fists and screamed. "CURSE YOU CINNAMON-MAN!"

…

Axel sat up. It was cold...that's all he knew. "Roxas...Demyx?" He saw them laying in the snow, too. "What happened?"

"I dunno...I think we fell offa that cliff..." Demyx said, "And I think this giant mushroom broke our fall."

Axel looked at the snow-covered mushroom they were laying on. It was yellow and purple with red spe...oh god.


End file.
